The silver fox of Walpurgis royal academy
by Lord Hydra
Summary: In a tragic accident, Naruto's parents are taken away from him at a young age. Unknown to him, Naruto has been chosen as one of the first "Promised children"


Disclaimer: Well we don't own Naruto or unbreakable machine doll, although it would be great if we did... Soo much stuff we would change

Pain. That's all Naruto felt. That's all he knew. Nothing was getting through the blanket of pure pain that was covering his mind. He lay there for an unknown amount of time, seconds minutes, days he didn't know. All he knew was that he was in pain. Excruciating pain. He slowly, very slowly opened his eyes before he clamped them shut again. The only thing he had glimpsed before the light had burned his eyes was a dull orange glow, the type he would associate with a candle, or a fireplace. He bolted up, screaming in pain in the process. Pain lanced through his chest, taking a shuddering breath in, before attempting to open his eyes once again. This time he took it even slower than last, if that was possible. Letting his eyes adjust to the limited amount of colour he could see with his eyes squinted. If one was to take notice his eyes would look closed with the way he was squinting, eye lashes of lids merging together, such was the slight amount he had opened his eyes.

Orange, red and yellow. That was what Naruto could make out through his lashes. Orange the type of orange that flames had. Red, the red of blood he had seen, from scraping his knee not long ago while his father was training him. Yellow. A specific shade of yellow. The yellow he had only seen in two places before. His head, his hair, and one other place. His father. His fathers specific golden yellow that he had inherited, which was surprising if what his mother had to say had any truth to it.

Slowly, shudderingly, painfully he brought his hand and brought it to the yellow that reminded him so much of his fathers hair, it even had the same texture if what he could feel from his hand had any truth to it. That was odd, colours didn't usually have texture. Slowly, ever so slowly he traced his hand further along the yellow object. Naruto had began shaking. Not because of pain. But because of the familiarity. It felt exactly like his fathers nose, he would know as one of his favourite past times had been grabbing anything he could see. Which usually led to him grabbing his parents nose as they had picked him up. But it couldn't be his fathers nose, fathers nose was warm and had air coming out of it. This object in his hand didn't, it was cold and was still. No air exiting it. No air entering it. It was perfectly still. But it held a perfect likeness in the shape of his father nose. Nothing else had the shape quite like it.

His muscles on fire, demanding he stop, he slowly turned the object he was holding in his hand the other way. So the thing that felt like his fathers nose was pointing up. As he did he choked. His hand dropped to his side uselessly. His eyes widened from the slits he had previously held them in, the pain from the light not affecting him as he was in shock. Tears had already began streaming down his face. It was his father.

No, it couldn't be. His father was full of life. Always grinning. Always breathing. But this thing in that was above him wasn't. This thing was nothing like his father. Even if it looked exactly like him, it simply wasn't. He couldn't comprehend it. Yet he had subconsciously accepted it, as such the tears streaming down his face had proved it.

This thing that was impersonating has father, was cold. There was no welcoming warmth that accompanied his father at all times. It's arms spread over his stomach. It had metal poles sticking out it's back, parts of what he knew his houses roof had fallen onto it. There was red liquid staining it's clothing, the clothing his father had been wearing during the meal that they had eaten. Blood, it was blood. More blood than he had ever seen. More blood than he had when he scraped his knee. The pre was so much of it. Dripping down onto his own body, covering the floor that he had been laying on.

Naruto slowly pulled his body out from underneath the thing that looked like his father and simply stared at it. Wide, blank uncomprehending eyes stared at the body. It just looked so much like his father. It was perfect down to the last detail. Naruto moved his hand towards the one thing that he had never seen on other people before, sure the golden yellow hair was something he hadn't seen on anyone else, but he had seen other shades of it. Some brighter some darker but not the same. The one absolute thing that had distinguished his father from everyone else was his eyes. The bright azure blue eyes that only his father had.

A blood soaked hand moved towards the eye lids that were shut, as in contentment. Pulling open the lids the hand quickly shot away from them, as if it was burned. Naruto didn't understand. This thing was his father. The eyes had proved it to him. But his father wasn't moving. Why wasn't his father moving. Naruto began to shake, slowly at first then picking up speed. Ignoring the pain in his chest and arms he shook his fathers body, as if to wake him up. It had worked before, he had found his father sleeping on the couch after he had annoyed his mother.

His father wasn't moving. Maybe he needed a doctor, he had heard that doctors made people better from his mother. As he started moving the pain returned. And it returned with a vengeance, quickly squinting his back to the way he had before, he tried to stand up. Before collapsing in agony, screaming in pain, he coughed up a glob of blood that splattered over his fathers hair, dying it red. His vision slowly fading to darkness, the only thing he could see being his lashes and his father cold, unmoving body.

As Naruto slowly woke up the first thing he felt was heat. A burning heat. Hotter than he had ever felt before. Setting his eyes back into their almost closed state. He once again sat up, the pain in his chest a dull ache now, he looked around. The orange he had seen before was now brighter. And closer. A lot closer. His mind slowly registering as the hot orange thing as the same thing that their house had in its fireplace. Fire. His eyes once again opened in shock, he knew what fire did. It burnt anything it touched if it was hot enough. Shutting his eyes as the orange became too much. He once again attempted to move, he found he now could. The pain Naruto once felts like millions of needles being stuck into him- he had hated those evil instruments of death, now felt like he usually did after a training session, a dull ache that he definitely knew was there, yet was able to still function properly. He stood up. Naruto realised the flames were a lot closer than he had thought when he woke up. Naruto staggered away from his original position, a blood trail being spread behind him as he walked.

...Wait! His father, how could a doctor make him better if the fire got him, Naruto turned around, limping back towards his fathers body. He got there, both arms reaching for his fathers and grabbed the bodies arm and giving a great tug, which had an effect on his chest, sending a lance of pain throughout his body. His father didn't move. No matter how much effort Naruto put into the body simply wouldn't move. The flames edging ever closer. Naruto still tried to move his father, not wanting to let the fire burn him as he had seen it do to logs in the fire place. But no matter what Naruto had tried the body simply wouldn't move, if Naruto removed some parts of the called roof off of his father, more pieces would replace it. Naruto was finding it difficult to grip his fathers arm, the blood was making him slip. The flames edging ever closer, Naruto suddenly yelled in pain, the heat was simply too much for him.

Naruto slowly, eyes not leaving his father began edging out of the remnants of the room, tears now falling in a steady stream. Naruto had reached an exit, part of the wall had fallen down resulting in a rather large hole. Naruto suddenly whipped around and moved as fast as he could out of his house, not looking back once as the flames suddenly rose up and consumed the house.

Naruto sunk to his knees and collapsed crying, shuddering sobs escaping his body as he looked back the house, which was now roaring up in flames. A sickly smell made his way to his nose. His eyes squinted as they still were had widened a minuscule amount as he dry heaved, throwing up yet nothing was coming out. That smell. Nothing in the house smelt like had come to one conclusion. It was his fathers body. Sobs still escaping him he whimpered, his father was now gone with no chance of a doctor making him better and he hadn't seen his mother since yesterday when she had left for lunch with her friends and had said she would be back late at night.

"Why, why did this happen... Did I do something wrong" Naruto whimpered out as he lay on his side tears now pooling around his head. Blood leaking out of his chest

"No, no you didn't young one. This was simply an unfortunate accident" a strong, deep voice with a hint of caring in it.

Naruto quickly scampered up, not expecting an answer, quickly grasped his chest as another round of pain geared through it. He looked up at the person who answered his question. It was a man, obvious by the voice. With long silver hair which ended just below his shoulders and a fuzzy collar that matched the colour of the mans hair, defined cheekbones and grey eyes, the man looked like some of the nobility that Naruto had seen earlier in his life.

"Wh-" began Naruto before he had a series of coughs wracking through his chest, even more blood being spilt "who are you?"

"Me?" The man began in an amused tone, almost as if Naruto had just told a joke.

"Why Naruto my dear boy, I am your new father"

~-~-~-~-~-~_Authors note_~-~-~-~-~-~  
Well it's our first fanfiction, my brother the one to come up with the idea of it and myself being the one to write. So please be gentle. Ha, always wanted to say that. Anyway it's my first time writing anything over 1500 words so I doubt it's going to be good quality and my brothers and I first time writing a fanfiction. If any of you have any advice for us, 'twould be greatly appreciated.


End file.
